


Intent

by dyspnea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Double Penetration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Questionable Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyspnea/pseuds/dyspnea
Summary: Desperate for approval, Akechi will earn Shido's affection by any means necessary. Spoilers for Palace 7!





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> *****CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PALACE 7!*****
> 
> I didn't want to spoil the game in the tags, but if you've gotten this far, yeah this fic has incest. The consent level is so questionable that I just labeled it Non-Con. DO NOT READ if you're upset by incest, anything besides full consent, violence, underage, or any kind of abuse. Don't say I didn't warn you~!
> 
> This takes place when Akechi is 15 and before he becomes famous.

Knocking before entering, Akechi stepped into Shido's business office for one of their bi-weekly meetings. Shido never greeted him as he entered; it always played out the same. Akechi would place his papers on the desk – most often autopsy reports that needed to be forged, or a request dossier – and they would review his assignments for the next few days. Only on occasion did they speak of anything else.

Shido looked over the documents carefully. The CEO of a rival company to a popular bank was listed as a target for their next mental shutdown routine. His whereabouts after business hours were meticulously listed in detail; the customer even included his photographs.

"Are you able to get this done before next week?" he asked, pouring himself a drink at his desk. "Takamura would be an excellent asset to my future campaign. I wouldn't want to be on that bastard's bad side."

"Absolutely," Akechi assured him.

"How soon can the job be completed?"

Pulling out his phone, Akechi checked his calendar.

"I could do it tonight if necessary. I don't have any plans."

"Actually, I need you for a special business exchange tonight."

Akechi furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to... _entertain_ a few of my colleagues." A grin seemed to materialize as he spoke, the corners of his lips teasing into a subtle smirk. "I need to win over their support to secure my position."

He knew what that meant. He knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"I see."

"I don't typically enjoy sharing you," he continued while taking a sip from the low glass in his hand. "But sometimes, sacrifices must be made."

His heart rate soared; Akechi held his breath in order to maintain his indifferent facade. His next question made him nauseous thinking about the potential answers, but he couldn't stand not knowing.

"Will you be participating?"

Shido only chuckled. He knew exactly what that meant, too.

"I-If I could make a request," Akechi stammered, rolling the fabric of his lapel between two fingers as nerves began to get the better of him.

"Hmm?"

Blood rushed to his cheeks when he realized the words were caught in his throat. It had been quite a while since he requested such a thing. His humble pleas never went unfulfilled, though Akechi constantly felt like he didn’t deserve to ask.

"If you told me later that you... l-loved me..." He nearly choked on the word as it left his lips. Akechi's gaze fell towards the floor, unable to bear seeing his father's expression while he asked for something so selfish. For a brief second, he regretted his decision to even speak.

"What?" Shido replied. Akechi couldn't interpret his tone.

"Just once is all I ask, even if it's insincere. It would... truly mean a lot to me."

The office chair squeaked as Shido leaned back, a flinch shaking Akechi from his near-trembling state as if the man had suddenly pounded upon the desk with both fists. Despite it being such a very small response, it had Akechi cycle over every word, every detail, waiting with worry for Shido’s mocking reply.

"Fine. You have my word." The man paused to take another drink from his glass. "Be here by 8:45 tonight. I shouldn't have to explain myself further."

"No, no. Thank you." With a short bow, Akechi left the room.

A sinking feeling mixed with excitement fluttered in the pit of his stomach as he descended down the stairs. The equation was filled with too many unknown variables. These “special nights” were becoming more and more common, his father’s expectations of him rising by the day. As much as Akechi wanted to believe it was because he was building trust, he couldn’t shake the disgust of being offered so readily to Shido’s clients.

He had to swallow it down. Akechi had been graciously promised a reward. He _had_ to ensure his did this all properly. It was going to be worth it, he assured himself, even if the very thought of tonight made him ill with anxiety.

 

********

 

It was 8:40pm when Akechi returned to the office dressed in a fresh school uniform, his hair still warm and damp from his earlier shower. Shido had told him his colleagues preferred him in this over anything else. Something about it being a reminder of how young he was, the illusion of innocence, how the clothes flattered his thin frame. Akechi didn't question it and just did as he was told. If _anyone_ knew what perverted older men liked, it was his father.

He took a seat on one of the couches, unphased by the half-empty bottle of lubricant sitting amongst coasters on the table as if it was a mere paper weight upon his work. Waiting for the guests was always what made him the most nervous. Akechi could feel his body stiffen, his shoulders nearly up to his ears. Shido sat at his desk while signing documents and filling out paperwork, behaving as if the situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

Perhaps it _wasn't_ out of the ordinary at all; Akechi was just overly sensitive, a trait he had fought years to suppress. He mentally kicked himself for the childish flaw. If he wanted to be somebody he had to learn to keep his cool in any situation. In public, anyway. But behind closed doors, his father seemed to take it all away from him. As carefully as he built it up, his face and precious act came tumbling down loose brick after loose brick. It didn't matter, so long as everyone else saw his stoic facade.

The door opened and Akechi suddenly grew numb. Three older men dressed in expensive suits entered, chatting amongst themselves before acknowledging Shido. He greeted them and exchanged business cards with a warm smile.

"Gentlemen, I wanted to present to you a gift, if you will," he began after their short introductions to one another. "I intend to run as prime minister in a few short years, but I will need the support of important men such as yourselves. I humbly request your backing in my campaign.”

“We would be honored to assist your campaign in any way possible,” one of the men said.

“Yes. Your ideology resonates deeply with us and our company. We think it would be an excellent investment for the well-being of our corporates.”

“Wonderful news,” Shido replied, clasping his hands together. “Truly, I am honored by your words.”

These meetings were when Shido sounded the most genuine when he spoke, Akechi noted. Even though it was all politics, he didn’t doubt the sincerity of his words.

“As a thanks, I'd like to offer you use of my private escort."

Of course. Shido _never_ said "son." He had a strict rule about that as well. _No one_ was allowed to know their true relationship. Even in private, he refused to utter the word. However, Shido insisted on being called "daddy.”

"Private escort? But he looks so young," one remarked, surprise edging his tone.

"He is fifteen years old, but I assure you he's been very well trained to satisfy your needs.” Shido spoke with his hands alongside his words, gesturing casually to where Akechi waited with bated breath. “He is eager to please. Isn't that right, Goro?"

Akechi simply nodded and smiled.

"Please, do whatever you'd like with me." He had memorized the lines perfectly.

"I-If you insist," said another one of the men, the look in his eye verging on hunger. The expression was carnal, and soon enough, all three of the men present were sharing the same animal-like look upon their faces. And Akechi was nothing more than tempting meat.

It began how it always did; as Shido continued to do paperwork at his desk, his clients would touch him timidly as if Akechi were a fragile doll. They began undressing him with care, running greedy fingers through his hair and then trailing down along his chest. But it only took someone daring to touch a little harder or a little lower to trigger the change in all of them. The sudden shifts in behavior used to scare Akechi. By the time one of the men looked ready to take a bite out of him, however, he realized he was used to it.

"Your skin is so soft," one of them said while rubbing his stomach, his hand slowly working its way down between his legs. "Like a beautiful girl."

The man grasped Akechi's limp cock in a tight fist. He experimentally pumped it a few times, waiting for a response. Akechi moaned and pressed his thighs together, a well-practiced response for something which did so little for him.  He was too focused on doing this correctly to concentrate.

His two colleagues stepped out of their dress pants; both were already rock hard. They stepped closer with one positioning his erection close to Akechi's mouth in a hesitant invitation. Akechi delicately placed his mouth over the man's cock. His hand reached out and grasped the other, bobbing his head and moving his wrist in sync.

"Y-You're very good at this," one finally stammered, a mixture of surprise and pleasure rolling off from his tongue as he gasped in approval. Akechi said nothing. He switched sides, wrapping his lips around the other's cock while jerking off the one now coated in a thick layer of saliva. Despite such little effort on Akechi’s part, the men present already felt their knees trembling.

"I've never done this with another man before." A younger voice stuck out amongst the chorus of guttural grunts and huffs. The bottle of lube was picked up from the table. "Have you two?"

"You just have to get him ready," replied the man thrusting his hips against Akechi's fist. The friction alone was enough to inch him close to coming, the concentrated grip of the boy’s hand upon his cock driving him madder with every forward buck. When Akechi released his grip and pulled back, the two men groaned in dissatisfaction. He laid down on the couch and parted his knees, spreading his legs wide for a perfect view.

"I’ve already prepared myself," Akechi said as he brought a curled finger to his damp lips. Beneath long, fluttering lashes, his soft eyes seemed to shine with faux-innocence.

"Fuck me as hard as you want to."

Shido had taught him all the lines men wanted to hear; it was similar to the script he repeated over and over when Shido used him. With these clients however, it was much more difficult to fake his interest. The lines were genuine when he was alone with his father, or so he told himself. The showering of affection he received then was worth the occasional pain. All these businessmen did was spout hollow lies to achieve their goals. It was hard enough to flash them the same lustful gaze when it only ever felt right to look that way to Shido alone.

The lubricant was passed around with each man drizzling a copious amount onto their erections before their hands began pumping, spreading it evenly along their lengths. One man wasted no time kneeling between the open legs. Taking care to position himself correctly, he guided his cock to Akechi's ass, watching intently as it was buried deep inside.

"Fuck, he's so tight!"

No matter how many times this happened, Akechi had consistent difficulty relaxing well enough for the initial penetration. He placed his hands over his eyes to hide the tight grimace of pain. It was bearable, but he still struggled to control his reaction to it. The man wasted little time before moving, gripping Akechi's bony hips while thrusting without restraint. Akechi began to moan, mouth agape as a trail of both painful and forced-pleasurable sounds trailed from his lips, before his mouth was stuffed with the return of another damp cock. The oily, greasy texture invading his throat was enough to make him gag.

"You know, he looks like he could fit two inside of him. Want to try it out?"

Akechi's eyes widened as he began to shove the approaching man away from him. He pulled away from the tight grip around his wrist threatening to reposition him, only to have it return in fuller force enough to shoot sharp jolts of pain along his arm. He panicked.

"N-No, don't!" he cried, breaking his submissive facade as he was pushed forward onto the man beneath him. Two strong arms trapped him against the man's body in a vice-like embrace while another attempted to align himself correctly. Flailing his arms and legs despite the restraint, Akechi was growing increasingly desperate.

"If you fight like that, it's probably going to hurt," said a rough voice above him. Though it was meant as a warning, it only caused him to kick and fight back harder.

"No no no no, _don't!_ I didn't agree to this!" A childish, unruly response unbefitting of his previously coy and seductive air.

"Relax, kid. I promise you'll enjoy it." The smooth heads of both cocks brushed against his ass, threatening to sink into his body. His ankles were grasped by the man on top of him to hold him in place. Adrenaline pumped so hard through his veins that he became delirious, his head growing dizzy whilst his eyes searched manically to meet with those of his father’s.

"Daddy, please, tell them to stop!"

"Daddy?" one of the men echoed.

Shido's pen froze immediately, his gaze shooting from the page to his pleading son. Akechi strained his neck to look up and meet the eye contact. That fiery, irate stare was a familiar one. It made him stop moving for a moment as he came to the realization that he had made a fatal error.

" _Shut him up_ ," Shido hissed through clenched teeth. Akechi's underwear was balled up and shoved into his mouth. He contemplated spitting it out, but as the enormous intrusion continued to linger, he anticipated being eternally grateful to have something to bite down on.

"You're going to tear him in half! Here."

One of the men uncapped a bottle of lubricant and handed it to the one on top. After pulling Akechi's legs together and holding his ankles with one hand, he dribbled the liquid on their pressed erections until they grew slick, running his hand down either lengths to ensure they were coated evenly. Akechi tried to take advantage of the single leg restraint and twisted his hips, but the man was much too strong to fight.

_Don't, don't, no, please, don't, I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this-_

Both men moved in sync, pushing past tight muscle, impaling him with slow, agonizing finesse. Akechi felt every muscle in his body contract against the invasion in response to the pain; he shut his eyes and bit down until his jaw ached, his screams muffled by the fabric stuffed in his mouth. Even when they filled him to the hilt and stopped moving, he still couldn't adjust to the sensation. Akechi swore he could feel his insides tear from the assault.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Just let us do all the work and you enjoy yourself."

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes despite being wrenched shut. As the men began to move independent of one another, Akechi's hands desperately sought out something to grab onto. The sleek leather of the couch provided little leverage; he clawed at the fabric in vain, finally settling on digging his nails into his palms to provide _some_ sort of distraction from the pain.

"I can't believe he can take both of them. What a _slut_."

"His ass feels so perfect... he's practically pulling me in."

"Hurry up, Hattori! Give me a chance to fuck him, too!"

Akechi opened his eyes momentarily and looked down, watching in horror as his stomach bulged with every deep thrust. He could see his father still at his desk behind the man on top of him. No longer was he distracted with paperwork. Shido's arm was moving rhythmically to his side, face slightly flushed, his bottom lip tucked under his front teeth as he observed them with intent. While Akechi couldn't see the lower half of his body behind the desk, he felt a certain surge of pride in the private display of approval.

 _'It will be worth it_ ,' he tried to assure himself. ' _He promised he would say it. Maybe if I please him enough, he'll say it more than once...'_

A man stood next to him, jerking himself off and impatiently waiting his turn. Akechi reached an unsteady hand out and grabbed his cock. He turned his gaze up towards him, teary eyes silently pleading. The older man smirked.

"Heh, do you want to suck me off?" he teased. Akechi gave a small nod, holding back a wince after a particularly rough thrust. He was horrified at the thought of losing the gag in his mouth, but if it meant pleasing Shido, he could endure it. He _had_ to endure it.

The fabric was damp with saliva when it was removed, a thick trail of spit connecting Akechi’s soaked lips to the mess of his underwear. The line of drool only broke once they were haphazardly tossed to the floor, Akechi's teeth rattled against one another without the gag to silence his shaking jaw. He sat up by propping one of his arms back onto the couch cushion and the man beneath him released his restraint. Loud, embarrassing whimpers were amplified without something to bite down on; it took sheer willpower to unclench his jaw in order to take the erection into his mouth. His nails embedded themselves deeper into his palm to compensate. No matter how hard he concentrated, Akechi still couldn't let his body adjust to the intrusion stretching his ass past his limits.

"Can you move? Here, let me help you."

Thick fingers grasped the back of his head to hold him in place. The man wasted no time before fucking his mouth, the head of his cock close to striking the back of his throat with every violent thrust, nearly choking him. Akechi tried to move his tongue in a pleasuring effort, actually welcoming the new distraction from the staggering pain. The moans he couldn't suppress hummed around the man's cock. It was not long before the motions became erratic.

"Look up at me," he grunted, and Akechi did as he was told. The familiar feeling and taste of come filled his senses as the man finished up inside his mouth. Akechi attempted to swallow it on habit, gasping when it did not go down easily; his throat had grown raw from crying out and he was growing increasingly nauseous from being penetrated. When the man noticed him choking, he clamped his hand over Akechi's mouth and tilted his head back.

"Go on, swallow it all. You've been trained better than this, I'm sure."

Retching but unable to spit it out, Akechi aspirated a sickening mixture of fluids into his lungs. He coughed as he tried inhaling through his nose to no avail. Only when he was released did he manage to choke the rest down, dizziness setting in from the lack of air. The man laughed as he sat on the parallel couch.

Akechi was too exhausted to make a sound. The top half of his body crumpled backwards onto the chest of the man beneath him. The restraining grip around his stomach returned, holding his body still while the two men continued to fuck him. At last, the pain was somewhat numbed. Akechi welcomed it.

"Look at his face," the third man on the couch said. "He's loving it. You finally broke him."

"God, I-I'm gonna come..."

The man beneath him squeezed Akechi tighter to his chest as he filled him, pumping to relish the feeling until he went soft. His cock slid out with ease. Though there was just one man left inside him, it felt no different to Akechi now. The man under him lifted him slightly as he moved from his spot, leaving him to lie against the damp leather. Akechi's sweaty back stuck to the material, his skin rubbing itself raw against the seat every time he was pulled from it. He put his hands over his face to hide his shameful expression.

"No, don't cover your face. I want to see it when I come inside of you." Hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. With his scarlet-soaked cheeks and half-lidded eyes, Akechi’s entire expression painted the perfect picture of lust. He hoped his father approved.

It only took a few more pumps before he finished, groaning as he plunged as deep as he could manage. The man let go of his arms when he pulled out, dragging a trail of fresh come from his ass that Akechi could no longer feel. His chest heaved with every pant while he stared through his delirium at the ceiling. Numbness seemed to soak itself across every inch of his body, his used figure merely a shell as he lay abandoned and forgotten in the aftermath of the group’s release.

The sounds of the men getting dressed and talking to one another were ignored and only when he heard Shido's voice did Akechi finally snap out of the aching haze.

"I trust that you will make the right decision come election day," he said to his colleagues. Each man voiced their approval before offering their thanks. Akechi finally sat up as the businessmen were heading out the door. He stood without pause, wobbling when his feet touched the floor and supported his weight. Sensation was gradually returning to his lower half, much to his distaste. There was a wetness between his legs Akechi did not wish to investigate and his insides felt somehow bruised. Despite the absence of intrusions, there was still some part of him that felt invaded.

The door finally locked itself with a gentle click, throwing the room into an eerie silence to contrast the previously noisy events of before. When Shido finally made his way across the room towards him, towering over his naked form, Akechi felt even more exposed and defenseless than before, if that was even possible at all. Suspecting his father was waiting for him to move first, Akechi shifted onto his toes and leaned in towards his face.

Before he could press his lips against Shido's own, Akechi felt a shove and a clenched fist collide with the side of his face. The impact sent him stumbling until he landed splayed on his stomach across the desk. Papers scattered and drifted to the floor. Akechi was stunned; he had been struck before, but never with such force. His ears rang with confusion as it meshed with his fear.

"How dare you think you can kiss me with that filthy whore mouth of yours?" Blood dripped from Akechi's nose, settling in the cracks of the wood grain.

"I'm sor-"

Akechi was cut short by large hands weaving through his hair, grabbing large fistfuls before slamming his head back onto the desk.

"Do." Yanked back until his neck ached, only to be shoved forward back onto his face. "Not." Pulled back, slammed forward. "Apologize." Akechi barely registered the third word; his vision went black for a few moments the final time he collided with the hard wood surface. Dark purple swelling formed under his eyes. The blood was pouring from him now, creating a small puddle beneath his cheek. Nauseating pain radiated from his fractured nose, shooting up his temples and across his tender forehead.

"How many times have I told you to never address me that way in front of guests?" Shido seethed as he pressed his son's battered face against the desk. "Do you _want_ to disgrace me?!"

The questions were rhetorical, though it did not stop Akechi from wanting to apologize again and again. He meekly grinded his ass against his father's clothed, half-hard cock. He knew Shido derived some sort of sick pleasure from punishing him, but he also knew the kind of pleasure Shido preferred. Akechi felt the brush of fingertips against his hips and the sound of a zipper being unzipped. He basked in the swell of satisfaction knowing he was right; it was a gratifying distraction from the vertigo and the ringing in his ears.

"Look at you, rubbing yourself against me like a depraved whore. So desperate for your own father to fuck you... how repulsive. What makes you think you even deserve this?"

Akechi _was_ desperate. He craved the validation. He wanted to be useful, to be meaningful even in such a terrible, poisonous way. And if that meant throwing away any semblance of his dignity, he was more than willing.

"P-Please, daddy..." he begged, turning back to look at Shido with wide eyes. His head was pressed back down into the desktop as Shido leaned over him.

"Keep your head down. I don't want to see your disgusting face."

As if punctuating a point, Shido thrusted his hips forward, burying his entire cock in one motion. Akechi moaned as he was stretched wide once more. His ass was raw and sore from the previous assault, but Akechi knew he had to bear it just a little bit longer before receiving his reward. His father was a man of his word.

But there was no love in the way that he moved. Shido held him down and fucked him viciously, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin quickly filling the room. All inhibitions up to this point were gone to the tired boy. Akechi's moans became weak screams; they grated his dry throat with every movement, wrenched from him by force.

" _Shut up_."

Two large fingers forced their way past his lips and pressed against the back of his tongue. Akechi attempted to breathe through his nose, inhaling fresh blood into his lungs. His chest ached as he held back a choke, fearing his gag reflex would kick in. He couldn't breathe.

"You're lucky I still find you fuckable after that little show you just put on," Shido sneered. "You're already used up... what a greedy slut, taking two cocks at once. This _is_ all you're really good for, after all."

Panic was mounting quickly. Akechi's cheeks blanched and turned blue as spots circled his vision, his fingers curling and twitching as his body fought desperately for oxygen. A meager gasp caused him to gag and choke around the digits in his mouth. But Shido did not remove them when he felt the boy's throat clench.

"Don't act like this is too much for you," he said, the taunt sounding distant and garbled to Akechi’s spotting attention.

Acting on instinct, Akechi sunk his teeth into his father's fingers, biting down until he felt the sickening resistance of bone under his flesh. They were quickly yanked from his mouth. Immediately, he gasped for much-needed air, stifled by the blood that had settled in his lungs. The consequences were swift; Shido pulled out and flipped Akechi onto his back, wrapping his hands securely around his throat.

There was no hesitation or uncertainty in his grip. Shido's arms shook from the strain of squeezing Akechi's neck with all his strength, vertebrae and windpipe threatening to crack under the pressure of his pale knuckles.

Akechi did not fight him. He only looked up with a wide gaze, staring into the fiery eyes of an enraged man likely set on killing him. But his precious fears were oddly quelled. So long as he held on long enough to hear Shido mutter those three words to him, Akechi decided he didn't mind dying this way, anyway. This was how his father showed his affection. He was grateful he was even given the opportunity to be useful in the first place. Finally, his life would be given meaning, even if it was in the throes of death.

"You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?" Shido said with a look of utter abhorrence, noticing Akechi's new erection pressing against his stomach. "You _disgust_ me."

Shido pulled him off the desk and released his grip. Akechi crumpled to his knees, sputtering and panting for precious air. He did not notice his father desperately pumping himself above him; he could only concentrate on staying conscious. Hands grabbed him by the hair one final time and yanked his head up. Shido came on Akechi's face, strands of semen splayed across his tear-streaked cheeks and bloody nose in one final act of dominance.

The grip was released and Akechi fell to the floor, his shaky arms no longer able to hold up his weight. Realizing Shido was finished, he looked up with hopeful anticipation. Every muscle in his body ached, a sharp jolt shot across his temples every time he moved his head, the metallic taste of blood still lingering on his tongue. But it was finally over. He would get his reward.

Every ounce of pain, every moment of concentrated nightmarish horror squeezed into his body, would all be worth it. His heart seemed to burst back into life at the thought. It was as if new life surged through his veins upon realizing his one wish was due to be granted, the only thing he could ever ask of his father and it was mere seconds away. He prepared himself to turn, to finally face Shido and hear the words he knew would warm his heart for good, offer him the false comfort he craved so needily.

Dress shoes squeaked against the tile floor as Shido walked behind him. Akechi heard the subtle click of a lock being released and his body tensed with sudden desperation. The doorknob turned and the latch released. Akechi's lips trembled as they began to ghost the pattern of a smile, relief washing over him as he started to turn his head.  
  
As Akechi twisted to face his father, the door fell closed behind Shido. The soft click of the lock settling into its place drowned out the final choke of a sob.

Silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my editor ica, JJ, mo, and all my other friends over on twitter. Feel free to come talk to me, I'm @DILFsojiro hahaha!
> 
> Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism accepted, unconstructive nasty comments ignored~


End file.
